Birthday Girl
by TailedFoxx
Summary: A little oneshot about Garcia's birthday and one certain team member's gift for her happy day. T for safety, but nothing bad.


**Birthday Girl**

**A/N: **In a recent review someone pointed something out to me: there aren't that many Garcia-centric stories. So, while I suffer through writer's block for Conspiracy Skills, please enjoy this little Garcia fic. I know I sure loved writing it! Go, Garcia!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, Scooby-Doo, or Monopoly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penelope Garcia hummed happily to herself as she sorted through her presents from her fellow team members. Emily had given her a $200 gift card to a shoe store while J.J. gave her a lavender-colored stuffed rabbit the size of Texas. Hotch had come with a limited-edition deluxe Scooby-Doo Monopoly game while Gideon have her a gift card for an online music store to go with the MP3 player she already had, and both men had pitched in for a bouquet of flowers so big that it made the J.J.'s bunny look like a grain of rice.

Though she would never admit it to the others, Garcia had a favorite among her gifts. Though Morgan's present of chocolate in a three-layered heart shape box (complete with teddy bear) had been nice, in her eyes it was easily trumped by Reid's shoebox of pens; light-up, fuzzy, multi-colored, changing ink, toy-topped, glow-in-the-dark, wondrous pieces of heaven in a shoebox. And the set of a dozen hairclips with a tiny animal on them, one for each member of the Chinese zodiac, had only made it better. Needless to say, she had expressed her gratitude with an enormous hug to match her enormous-sized presents and caused Reid to blush and stutter as he awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

It was now late at night and the team had gone home after treating Garcia to dinner, dessert, and dancing, her three favorite words. She stood back and admired the effect of the lavender bunny resting next to the bouquet as she adjusted her new hairclips. Thinking of ending the night with some brand-new music, a knock came from her door.

Garcia skipped through her apartment in her pink sock monkey pajamas and purple fuzzy slippers and opened the door with a flourish to her favorite sexy co-worker on her doorstep.

"Hey, how's my sugar-momma doing this _fine_ evening?" Morgan asked.

"Very well, thank-you." Garcia said with a smile. "And may I ask why the heavenly deities have blessed me with the image of you at my door?"

"I just came by to give you your birthday present." Morgan kissed Garcia on the cheek as he walked by her into her apartment. Garcia slowly shut the door, still temporarily stunned, and followed Morgan into her living room.

"But you already gave me a present, which was incredibly delicious." Garcia said.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the real one." Morgan said as a familiar glint came into his eye.

"I still get to keep it though, right?"

Morgan laughed and smiled at Garcia. Then, to her utter amazement, Morgan grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt in both hands and pulled it up and over his head. Garcia stared, eyes wide, face red and mouth slightly open, at the gorgeous half-naked body of Derek Morgan.

"Happy birthday, Penelope."

Garcia stared for a few more seconds before her eyes closed and she fell backwards in a dead feint.

"Garcia!"

Morgan ran forward and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Garcia, are you okay?"

Morgan's face was wrecked with worry, but then it was replaced with confusion as a smile grew on Garcia's lips. She opened her eyes and her face grew a dark shade of red as she giggled.

"Gotch'ya, my sweet hot chocolate."

"I'm going to get you back for that, Garcia." Morgan said, but his smile was as warm as his arms around her.

"I bet you will." Garcia said and hugged him tight.

Okay, maybe Reid's gift wasn't her favorite after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Um, I don't mean to sound full of myself or anything but…oh my god, I love this! Now I'm thinking of writing a bunch of Garcia fics! Please review and tell me what you think of the story!


End file.
